Reunions
by 1JazzCat
Summary: -On Hold- Set after the anime ends. Ryou and Takeru are drawn back to where it all began.
1. Go back?

Reunions

Ryou Ninomiya remembered that night in the woods years ago where he and his childhood friend, Takeru Takemoto, discovered Hikari. Takeru found Hikari and Ryou, a few days later, found Akari. Both of their names, meaning light; Ryou had no inclination of what those two aliens had came to Earth to do. Ryou had grown up, like Takeru, without parents there to support him. He took care of himself and raised his little sister, Kimi, all while he parents ran off somewhere. Even after Ryou told Kimi that their parents had in fact not died in a car accident, she forgave him. They never had luck in finding their parents though. Resolved to just going back to normal after Akari and Hikari left seemed to be the only option.

Kimi was growing up now. She had already been through a few boyfriends even though she was only fourteen. All Ryou could do was watch out for her now that he was a handsome man of nineteen years. She still cooked for him; he never had that in him for some reason. They had little arguments here and there, but nothing too dramatic. As for Takeru, they finished high school together and were now looking for some decent colleges. Ryou had not really had the time for women, considering schoolwork, Kimi, and all. Always in the back of his mind was Akari though. He wondered every night as he gazed at the stars from his roof where she was and if she was safe. Technically, she did not have a body, but her soul was still out there guiding new life to their destinations. Takeru did not talk much about Hikari, though they both knew he missed her dearly.

It was a Saturday that Ryou decided he would take a day off from work and the he and Takeru would just hang out. It was still early in the day when Ryou arrived at Takeru's place. Takeru let him in, and after some lunch they began their discussion that could change everything.

"It's been a long time since they left, you know that Takeru?" Ryou began.

"I know. Four whole years. I'm surprised that Sumie and Itchou have let me stay with them here like this so long.

"They figure you need them, I suppose."

"Yeah, but if they haven't noticed, I can take care of myself."

"Then why don't you just leave already?"

Catching him off guard, Takeru regained his composure and made a comment about not finding any good apartments anywhere. Ryou just laughed and the two continued their light conversation about weather and random things until Takeru made a suggestion.

"Want to go back to the woods, Ryou?"

"What?"

"How about it? Let's get our bikes and just go."

Ryou had a serious expression on his face when Takeru sighed, "If you don't want to, I understand."

"Are you really ready to go back?"

"Me? You're the one with the long face. It's been almost four years, and I'm curious to see how much it has changed."

"Maybe we have ignored this problem a little too long. Pack some snacks though and let's head out then."

Just as they opened the garage door to go, Mari came home. Her hair had grown out and was now shoulder length. Though she still had feelings for Takeru, she managed to ignore her feelings and have a few boyfriends here and there. This made Takeru assume she was completely over him. As for him, he had not really been interested in love; same as Ryou. Here she was, eighteen years old and a beauty at that. Ryou gave her a smile and a wave as he turned on the motor to his bike.

"And just where do you think you two think you're going?"

"Mari, I'll be back before dinner okay? We're just going out for a while."

With that, Takeru's motor on, the two men sped off into the street leaving a fuming Mari.

Ryou recalled the last time he saw Akari. He had wanted to kiss her badly but instead she turned away from him. That has always bothered him, but he tried not to think that way. She was quite young at the time now that he thought about it. She only had to be about eleven or twelve; he was fifteen. There was just something about her that he could not explain in words. He missed spending time with her, and he missed most her beautiful eyes and philosophy about his world; his life. Suddenly, as they were turning the corner to where they met their alien women, he stopped and pulled over. Takeru, sensing that he was not behind him anymore turned around.

"Hey! What's the matter, Ryou?"

"I don't know if I can do this just yet, Takeru."

Takeru was not even sure why he wanted to do this, but his heart was calling him to this place now that they were so close.

"Ryou, don't you feel it? We're supposed to come here today," he said and looked at Ryou who had gone pale white as the moon.

"What is it, Ryou?"

Ryou pointed behind Takeru and what he saw when he turned around almost made his heart stop.

Ok guys, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think before I go on. I like constructive criticism or criticism all the same.

Till next time!


	2. Questions

Reunions

&&&&

Previous Chapter...

Ryou pointed behind Takeru and what he saw when he turned around almost made his heart stop.

&&&&

Takeru's eyes widened and he, too, slowly turned. A floating square greeted them with yellow eyes and curiosity. The levitating trash bag looking object could not speak, but instantly the two men knew what that meant. That square was Kuon.

"Is that even possible?" Takeru glanced at Ryou with the corners of his eyes,"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Ryou, just as dumbfounded, nodded in response. He said nothing, but Takeru knew what he was thinking. They both had only one thought on their mind. Each with the same name, and equal in mind and body. How much had they changed? Would the girls recognize them? Would they even recognize the girls? Where had they been all this time? Did Kuon hovering in front of them mean that their lives were going to take a turn for the worst or the best? All over again, just like it was before...

As quickly as Kuon appeared, he went higher and higher until he was almost gone from sight.

"Follow him!" Takeru started his bike and left Ryou to himself. Takeru was too wrapped up in what he thought could be, he forgot all about him. Ryou stared at Takeru's back as he pursued the so called "Kuon". He thought they had both changed so much; he had even begun to think about moving on completely. This stage of his life was supposed to be over. He and Kimi had adjusted now again to the life they had lived before Akari. Not just a mental journey of discovering had changed Ryou, but physical changes had taken place too.

Takeru still sported his spikey haired appearance, but had added highlights at persuasion from classmates. Of course they had both gotten taller, their voices deepened, and the typical development into a man, but they had individual differences. Ryou had the same hair, and had not changed as much as Takeru. Takeru had started wearing this black sweatshirt with strings that flew every which way every time he talked. He, unlike Ryou, was quite animated. Ryou tended to keep to himself. On the outside, he would respond if spoken to, of course. That's only polite. But if he were in a social situation he was not used to, he would either keep silent, or leave. His mind was the only safe place to be.

In his mind, he could dream of Akari. He could pretend everything was like it was. On the outside, he went with the flow with Takeru, Mari, Kimi, and their old classmates... They had no idea what sort of storms occurred in Ryou's mind. When Ryou was alone in his room, he was either in a dreamy state or his hell of a mind. Now, not for anyone to get the wrong impression of him. Ryou was certainly not depressed, so he assured himself. He missed Akari, that part was obvious. He tried not to let it interfere with his daily schedule. Send Kimi off, go to work, come home, be pleasant, be pleasant, be pleasant, be pleasant! He was a pleasant person, wasn't he?

There was no reason for him to be depressed. Akari. She had to have been eleven years old for goodness sakes! Maybe she was twelve. He had been. fifteen. Fifteen year olds do not typically check out the eleven or twelve year olds! But later down the road, that age difference is not really anything to speak of... A hell would go on in his head. Arguing with himself about what was right and wrong. He did not do anything and did not intend on doing anything...physical. He could not help it if he was emotionally attatched, could he?

Lost in his musings, he had forgotten all about Takeru and Kuon. What was he doing? Standing here like an idiot! This is why she would not want to see him in the first place! Who would? A maniac standing in the middle of the road on a nice spring day thinking about aliens! Preposterous! Absurd! Insane...Actually, he was quite normal. Driving oneself mad in the field of love is actually quite typical. He was not crazy after all, or so once again he assured himself! Maybe assuring himself he was not crazy so many times was crazy, who knows? Love IS crazy! Wait a minute!

Ryou paused and looked at the ground. Love? He had to see if this was true or not. Were they here? What about their physical form? They had none before; this thought excited his imagination. He mentally kicked himself. Takeru was probably on the other side of the planet by now. He rushed back and his bike and darted in the direction Takeru had sped off in.

&&&&

Their bodies were destroyed. What would they look like? Would they even be there? How he longed to just see her. Ryou's mind began to process images of Akari's smiling face. Kuon. That thing followed her everywhere. She HAD to be here! There was no denying it, she just had to be. Here it comes, Ryou gulped, the turn on the road that led down a hill into the woods... Those woods.

Heart beating in his throat, he tried to ignore the sensation that waved over him as he tried to quell his shaking leg. He was nervous, and had every right in the world to be. Most people in his predicament would have gone "completely" insane. He was close, but he was not gone yet. Someone else would have already been in a mental institution, but not him! His leg was really bothering him, it would not stop shaking.

The guard railing was bent slightly as he hopped off his bike and almost fell to the ground in anticipation. There was Takeru! He was down at the foot of the hill. Ryou could not find the voice to call his name at the stupefied shock he was experiencing at the sight of Takeru's face in the ground and a man in his late twenties with a long, dark black braid halfway down his back, standing over him with a sword; the hair covering most of his face. Ryou could not get a good look at him before he dissipated into a blinding light. He was knocked to the ground in a violent display.

&&&&

Took a while, yes, but here's some more for you all to chew on!

Oh, and thank you to those that reviewed! I appreciate your time, and hope you continue reading.


End file.
